


Braid

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: They get dressed.
Relationships: Pavel Chekov/Hikaru Sulu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Braid

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Technically, they really _shouldn’t_ be having sex before their shifts, _especially_ not after they’ve finished getting ready. They were both almost out the door. Then Pavel mention some adorably wrong proverb that definitely didn’t come from Russia, and somehow, Hikaru just couldn’t resist. Pavel’s too cute sometimes. He’s too hot when he’s shirtless. He’s best when he’s naked and in Hikaru’s bed, and the two of them are frantically rutting into each other with complete disregard for the careers they’ve worked so hard for. They’re as quick as they can, but they’ll still probably be late. Pavel’s dizzy smile in the afterglow is worth it. Suddenly, they’re both gross again, and a quick once-over with a wet towel isn’t enough. But it’ll have to be. They both hurry into their trousers, their clothes in a disheveled heap between their two bunks. Hikaru tugs on his left boot while Pavel wrestles into his gold tunic. 

Then Hikaru looks up and instantly realizes: “Hey, that’s my uniform.”

“What?” Pavel glances over, only to scoff and counter, “No, it’s not.”

“Yes, it definitely is.”

“Hikaru, it doesn’t matter—they are the same.”

Hikaru pulls his right boot over, stepping into it as he insists, “They’re not, Pavel, that’s mine.”

“You are being silly.”

He kind of is, because if they did show up in the wrong shirts, it’s unlikely anyone but Spock would notice. And Spock probably wouldn’t say anything, just to see if the captain caught it. If Kirk did notice, he’d probably be more amused than angry.

Hikaru still says, “They’re tailored for us. And you’re shorter.”

“I am not!”

“I’m also stronger—it’s baggy on you because I’ve got bigger muscles.”

“ _Pffft._ ” Pavel doesn’t look at all convinced. With a sigh, Hikaru pushes off his bunk and walks over.

Pavel’s in the middle of rolling on his socks, but Hikaru jerks his hand up, tugging at the sleeve. It brings attention to the golden stripe embroidered there, clearly proclaiming a lieutenant’s rank.

Pavel grumbles. Hikaru could say ‘I told you so’ but instead just grins, silently savouring his triumph.

Pavel jerks the tunic over his head, presenting it to Hikaru with a glare, which means a double victory: he won the argument _and_ a last look at Pavel shirtless before they get back to work.


End file.
